Another day in paradise
by Tacroy
Summary: Hermiones liv rasar samman. Hon ber om hjälp och får det. Hennes mentala balans återskapas sakta. Men saker går inte som de ska... R
1. Bara början

Femton år.

Hon är femton år och hennes liv är redan förstört.

Hon kom hem i mitten av juni.

Hem till en splittrad familj.

Föräldrarna låg i skilsmässa.

Hermione och hennes syster, Cleopatra, skulle bo hos pappan.

Mamman hade nämligen redan en ny man.

En man som avskyr barn lika mycket som eld avskyr vatten.

Och där klipptes banden till modern.

Pappan blir djupt deprimerad över hustruns otrohet och allt vad skilsmässa heter, så han tar till flaskan.

Hermione får ta ansvar för pappan och systern som bara är 11 år.

Drygt två veckor senare blir Cleopatra brutalt mördad på väg till en kompis.

Och i samma veva dör Hermiones enda fasta punkt i livet, hennes mormor, i en hjärtinfarkt.

Hon har ingen pappa som kan ta hand om henne, eftersom han inte kan ta hand om sig själv.

Inte heller har hon någon mamma som kan trösta henne, eftersom mamman har ett nytt och barnfritt liv.

Sina ända vänner vill hon inte störa.

Vet inte hur hon ska förklara allt.

Det är så personligt, för personigt.

Men sorgen och smärtan tär på henne.

Sliter sönder henne.

Hon ligger sömnlös om nätterna.

Hade hennes vänner sett henne nu hade de inte känt igen henne.

Hon är blek, nästan genomskinlig.

Ögonen är rödsprängda av sömnbrist.

Och runt ögonen har hon mörka ringar.

Spår av depression syns över hela henne.

Men tydligast syns den på hennes armar.

Den fysiska smärtan får henne att glömma den psykiska, och då kan hon tänka på annat.

Men utan någon att prata med tappar hon fotfästet och kommer närmare galenskapens kant varje dag.

Harry och Ron är uteslutna att kontakta.

Men vem finns där för henne när hon står som ensammast?

Så vet hon.

Hon sätter sig ner och skriver.

'Kära Dumbledore.

Jag är desperat.

Vet inte vad jag ska ta mig till.

Om jag tvingas stanna här mycket längre

kan jag inte ta ansvar för vad jag gör.

Jag kan inte prata med Harry och Ron

om det, därför kommer jag till dig.

Snälla, hjälp mig.

/ Hermione'

Så tar hon fram miniugglan som hon hyr över sommaren.

Hon ger den brevet och ber den flyga med vindens hastighet till Dumbledore.

Sen kan hon bara lägga sig i sängen och vänta.


	2. Förvirrad hjälp

Nästa dag är hon lika trött som innan hon sov.  
De få drömmar hon har är hemsökta av demoner, och ger ingen vila.  
Hon står i köket för att se om det finns något ätbart i huset.  
Då ringer det på dörren.  
Hon blir förvånad, ingen kommer hem till henne nu för tiden.  
Snabbt rättar hon till håret innan hon öppnar.  
Utanför står en främmande man.  
Han är skallig, har ett smycke i ena örat och ett stelt ansikte utan tillstymmelse till leende.  
Trots värmen är han klädd i svarta jeans och en svart skjorta.  
- God dag, säger han med släpig röst. Miss Granger?  
- Ja, det är jag.  
- Kingsley Shacklebolt var namnet.  
Hon känner igen det, men kan inte riktigt placera det.  
Då han inte förväntar sig något svar fortsätter han.  
- Dumbledore skickade mig.  
Ännu en gång blir Hermione förvånad, ordentligt denna gången.  
- Dumbledore? säger hon tvivlande.  
- Ja. Han fick ditt brev igår och ville hjälpa dig.  
Hon irriterar sig lite på att han inte ändrar uttryck alls.  
- Varför kommer han inte själv?  
- Han har inte tid.  
Kingsley säger orden i sådan ton att Hermione förstår att det inte är lönt att fråga mer.  
- Ska jag till Hogwarts eller Kråkboet?- Inget av det.  
Hon börjar bli frustrerad.  
- Vart ska jag då?  
- Du frågar mycket.  
Hon tycker det låter som han är road.  
- Förlåt. Jag hatar bara att tappa kontrollen.  
- Vem gör inte det? Har du packat allt?  
Hon skrattar till.  
- Jag har inte packat upp.  
- Visa mig ditt rum så hjälper jag dig med kofferten.  
Hon stiger åt sidan och låter honom komma in.  
Hon är inte rädd för att pappan ska komma eftersom han ligger i djup sömn efter gårdagens alkoholintag.  
Hon leder Kingsley till sitt rum.  
Rummet, som i vanliga fall är litet, är ännu mindre nu när kofferten är ouppackad och tre veckors kläder ligger slängda överallt.  
Persiennen är nerdragen och hon drar sig för att tända lampan.  
Vill inte riktigt visa att hon har tappat kontrollen.  
Men hon behöver inte bekymra sig för att tända, Kingsley ligger steget framför och har redan tänt.  
Hermione tittar ut över röran i rummet men vänder snabbt bort blicken.  
Hon orkar inte med synen.  
En kort sekund möter hon Kingsleys blick och försöker utläsa vad han tänker.  
Men hon får inte fram något.  
Utan att säga något svänger Kingsley med sin stav över rummet och det blir städat och snygg.  
Sen går han in och tar kofferten med sig.  
- Säg till din far att vi åker.  
Hermione nickar och gör som han säger.  
Hon går till köket och skriver en lapp.

_Åker nu  
Var inte orolig för mig  
Jag klarar mig själv, som vanligt  
Jag kommer tillbaka  
Ta vara på dig  
Jag vill gärna ha en pappa att komma tillbaka till  
/Hermione_

Hon läser igenom vad hon skrivit.  
Jo, det fungerar bra.  
Hon lägger lappen på bordet och går ut i hallen där Kingsley väntar på henne.  
Han tittar på henne och utan att säga ett ord går hon förbi honom och ut i solen.  
Ut i den sol som hon inte besökt på flera dagar.  
Han följer efter henne ut och stänger dörren.  
Hermione låser dörren och vänder ryggen mot huset.  
- Ta mig nu dit vi ska.  
Jag orkar inte stanna här längre.  
Till sin förvåning går Kingsley till en ljusblå Ford som står parkerad på trottoaren.  
Han öppnar bagaget och slänger in hennes koffert.  
- Var så god och kliv på.  
Den bits inte.  
Hermione tittar tvekande på den, men kliver in.  
Kingsley sätter sig bakom ratten och de kör iväg.  
Efter en kort stund öppnar Hermione munnen.  
- Var har…?  
- …vi fått tag på bilen?  
Hon nickar.  
- Dumbledore lyckades å tag på den.  
En bror till honom är mycket förtjust i mugglarprodukter.  
Inte för att Hermione blir klokare av det svaret, men hon orkar inte fråga mer.

Resten av vägen till okänd plats går under tystnad.  
Vid en korsning i ett villakvarter ger Kingsley en lapp till Hermione.  
- Läs den och memorera vad du läser.  
Hermione förstår inte riktigt men gör som han säger.  
Efter en kort stund frågar Kingsley om hon förstår.  
Egentligen gör hon inte det, men hon nickar.  
Han tar fram sin trollstav och tänder på lappen.  
Snabbt går den upp i rök och Hermione förstår ännu mindre.  
Plötsligt stannar Kingsley vid vägkanten.  
Hermione tittar ut genom fönstret och ser husen och förstår inte vad de gör där.  
Kingsley lämnar bilen och Hermione följer honom.  
Han har hennes koffert och går fram till mellanrummet mellan hus 11 och 13.  
- Minns du vad det stod på lappen?  
Hermione nickar.  
- Tänk på vad du läste.  
Hon gör det, och ut från tomma intet träder ett hus fram.  
Hus nummer 12.


End file.
